The tears wouldn't come
by Riecke
Summary: Minerva and Albus' lives - told in dialogues.
1. Chapter 1

Okay... Let's get this started then. I'm not really sure how you're gonna react to this one. It's just some random take on the lives of Minerva and Albus.

I don't own anything here, except the idea that is.

Enjoy reading. =)

* * *

- Why may I not go?

- It's too dangerous.

- I'm old enough to make my own decisions and I decided to go!

- Well, I hardly think you're old enough, Miss McGonagall. And I don't believe you're going anywhere but to your dorm.

- Please…

- Off you go.

And she went away. He knew she wouldn't listen to him. He was certain she would follow him but at least he had tried.

...

- See, I'm here.

- Yes, I see you quite clearly.

They looked at each other in silence.

- Well,…

- You're a fool, Miss McGonagall.

- That's not something a woman likes to hear, you know.

- A woman? A child is more like it.

- …

- I'm sorry.

- Well, maybe you're right. I'm a fool.

She left without looking back once.

...

- I thought you went back home.

- I'm here, am I not? So, obviously I'm not at home.

- But, two years ago… you –

- I left and now I'm back.

- Certainly.

- Is there anything you want? If not, I would like to take a shower. My journey was rather long and tiring.

He just shook his head, too lost in thoughts. Thoughts of this amazing creature that made its way towards the sanitary tent and that looked so little like a child, but like the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

...

- Go! I'll keep them busy!

- But they are too many!

- Just GO!

- But-

- No but! Go. I can handle them.

Both of them knew she couldn't. But he had to go. He had to complete the mission – defeat Grindelwald. And so he left her behind, praying to all the gods in heaven that she would survive.

TBC

* * *

That's just the very beginning. NExt chapters will be longer, I promise.

Please leave a comment. I would really like to know whether I should go on with this one or not. Thank you. =)


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's the second chapter. Have fun reading. =)

* * *

- Minerva!

Silence. The battle field looked disastrous. It smelled of blood and burned bodies. There were moans echoing through the dust.

- MINERVA!

- … Al- Albus…

A cough, not far away from him. He turned to the right and there she was lying in the mud. She looked worse than he had ever imagined. Her clothes were torn. Her legs were both lying in an unhealthy ankle. Her arms were covered with cuts that seemed to be down to the bone. The worst, however, was her face. His attention was drawn to her mouth. Blood was coming out of it. He hurried over to her and sank down on his knees.

- Don't leave me, will you?

- I- I thought.. you-you didn't want… want me to come…

He heard how much she struggled to even get one word out.

- … and no-now you don't want …

He stroked her cheek. Silent tears were flowing down his face. She was dying.

- …me to go.

She urged the last words out of her mouth before she broke into a fit of coughing. The blood flow increased.

- But it's good… good to see you- you made it…

She murmured and then she slowly closed her eyes.

- No! No, you won't die on me!

He was brought out of his train of thoughts and put into action.

As he lifted her off the ground, he heard her moan in pain.

- I am a fool, Albus.

She muttered before she finally closed her eyes.

...

- Where am I?

- Always the auror.

- Albus?

- Yes, my dear. You're in St. Mungo's.

- Oh no…

- What's wrong, dear?

- There's St. Mungo's in heaven, or hell, whatever.

- What are you talking about?

- And I failed you… Oh no…

- Minerva, what is it?

- Albus, I'm dead. And since you are here with me, you are too. I can't have survived. I hoped to manage Grindelwald's followers but more and more people from our side were killed and I was the only one left and… Well, they got me. And I failed you.

- No,-

- And the fact you're here. I mean here with me is only heightening the chance of being in heaven. At least we made it this far, aye?

- Minerva, listen to me. You're not dead, neither am I. You made it. You're alive.

She quietened.

- But, but how?

- I found you, lying there in the mud. I thought I had lost you. I- I thought you were de-dead.

He broke down crying next to her bed. She slowly reached out her left hand to gently caress his face.

- I'm not. I'm here.

...

- Are you here to pick me up?

- Indeed I am.

- Why, Albus?

- I thought you would be happy to be escorted home.

- No, I mean, why did you care so much? You could have left me there. There were so many others of more important ranks that could have been saved if you'd have left me behind.

- Well… Because I wanted you to live.

- And why were you with me all the time? Here, in the hospital? It's not like I mind, but why?

- Because I wanted to.

- Well, then you are a fool, Albus Dumbledore.

- Let me take you home.

He didn't want their talk to go on.

...

- Welcome to Hogwarts, Mrs…?

- Miss McGonagall, as it has always been, Headmaster.

- Well, welcome.

- Thank you.

There was an awkward silence between them.

- I will show you your rooms. I take it you still know everything else about the castle?

- Naturally.

- Well then, let's get going.

They walked along many different corridors until they finally reached the door that led to her private chambers. He opened the door for her and let her enter first. He stepped in after her and the door closed.

- Welcome home, Minerva. It's good to see you.

- It's good to see you too, Professor Dumbledore.

He was hurt by her distant way of addressing him but he just put on a smile and made to leave her alone to unpack.

...

- Do you play chess?

- Well, yes, I do. Why do you ask?

- Because I need someone to play with. There's really no-one good enough to play with me…

He winked.

- Well, I don't know if I'll be good enough, but I can try.

- Checkmate, Albus.

* * *

And don't forget to leave a review if you find the time. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here's the third chapter. Some fluff ahead.^^

To stormtrooper1 (I hope you're reading this): She was distant because she thought it was her fault that many people died. She believes he should have saved others not her. And then there's also the problem of feeling that you're falling in love but not wanting to (I imagine Minerva was not too happy at first when she realized that she was in love with someone 40-something years her senior. I would have been confused at first...). Thank you very much for your review though. =)

* * *

- Checkmate, Albus.

They had made playing chess a routine. It'd been twenty-five years since Grindelwald's defeat and their friendship had been growing closer steadily. For twenty years, she had worked as a professor alongside Albus.

- Well, you win. As always.

- Not as always…

There was silence between them. Something was wrong with him.

- Albus, what's troubling you?

- It's nothing, my dear.

- Tell me. I can see there's something on your mind.

- I've just been wondering how one person could possibly possess so much beauty.

She was flattered, but knew he was not telling the truth.

...

- I won't allow it!

- You're not my father!

- No, I'm not. But I'm your boss and I won't allow it.

- My boss can't tell me what to do in my free-time.

- I'm the head of the Order. I won't allow you to participate!

- Ask the other members. They'll want me in there.

- No.

- NO? Simply "no"?

- Yes. Simply "no". You won't be part of it.

- Why ever not?

- Because it's too dangerous.

- We've had this argument nearly thirty years ago. Why does it matter if it's dangerous. I want to fight. I want to help!

- But I don't want you to.

- Why not, you stubborn old wizard?

- Because I love you, you crazy woman!

- Well, it's – what?

She looked at him in shock. Had he really just said that?

- Minerva, I'm – I'm so sorry. Forget I said it. I-"

She placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

- That's not a good reason, you know?

He shrugged.

- But at least it's a reason.

And she replaced her finger with her lips.

...

- You're back!

She ran toward him. Before he could take off his outer robe she was already flinging herself into his arms. Her legs went around his waist and his hands settled on her bum to hold her close. She kissed him on the lips passionately as he made his way towards the living room and the big couch there. As they finally broke apart for air he used the moment to trace the lines of her face.

- How are you, my love?

- I'm fine. I'm always fine. More important is, how are you?

- I'm ok. Better now that I am here with you safely in my arms.

- What happened?

- Nothing good. He's after James and Lily and their little one.

She gasped in shock.

- But you're hiding them. You're helping them. Aren't you? Answer.

- Yes of course. I'm doing all I can.

- Good.

She rested her head on his chest.

- How's our little one, by the way?

He gently caressed her swollen belly.

- I think quite good. Better now that his father is back.

- How do you know it's a boy? Why didn't you tell me, you checked?

- I don't know. I just think it's a boy.

- But I thought it was a girl.

- Are you the one carrying him around?

- Of course not. Whatever you say is right, of course.

They settled into a comfortable silence and after some time drifted off to sleep.

...

- Minerva?! What are you doing here?

- I was worried about you and wanted to help.

- No, how many times do I have to tell you? And – in your condition. Please, go home before anything –

A loud bang followed by screams of pain could be heard. Before Minerva had a chance to find out what was going on, Albus leapt in her direction. His body crashed into hers making her fall to the ground, but his arms formed a tight cage around her to prevent her from being harmed. They landed on the ground. While she remained there for a second he was already on his feet again, ready to protect his family.

- Minerva, on the count of three you will aparate away from here. Go somewhere safe. I will find you. But just go!

- But Albus, I –

And there it was. The moment she had feared. A green light was flying in his direction, aimed directly at his chest. She panicked, she didn't know what to do, so she took hold of one of his feet and pulled and made him fall to the ground again. The hex missed him be only half an inch. What she hadn't noticed though, was the red jinx that was coming her way. He saw it but he couldn't do anything to get her out of its way. It hit her on her left side, leaving a bleeding cut behind.

- Minerva!

- Albus, I… It hurts.

- I'm going to get you away from here.

She merely nodded. He lifted her off the ground, careful not to hurt her too much and aparated them away. He took one final glance at the battlefield he left behind and wondered how many people were killed because he saved his wife and didn't help the others.

* * *

That's it for now. Please leave a review if you find the time. =)


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you sooo much for reviewing!

Let's see what you think about this chapter. It's certainly not my favourite, but it had to be written.

stormtrooper1: I'm glad you liked my explanation and the chapter. ;)

Uhura: Here's more. I hope you'll like this one as well. =)

* * *

- I'm sorry.

- You don't need to be.

- Yes, I need to. It was my fault. I- I ruined everything. How many died because of me?

- … I don't know…

- Yes, you do. How many.

- Ten people from our side.

Her head fell into her hands while her body was rocked by her sobs.

- It's my fault… Ten people and…

- No, my dear. It's my fault. I should have managed to make you believe, that you needn't worry. But you followed me. It was my mistake.

- But Albus, I should have known better. I should have behaved more responsible.

They sat in silence. It was not the comfortable one that usually surrounded them, but a pressing silence.

- Please leave me alone, Albus.

- Minerva, I-

- No, leave me, please.

As Albus left Minerva started crying again. How could she ever look into a mirror again? She had not only been responsible for the death of ten innocent people, but she also killed their baby. She killed their little girl, who had to be born in two weeks. How could Albus say he still loved her, when she hated herself more than the Dark Lord himself?

- I am a fool

...

- You can't just leave him here. Have you taken just one look at these people?

- Minerva, I know they are not exactly what you'd call nice but they are his family.

- So what?

- You know as well as I do, that the spell only works with his family around.

- But you are the most powerful wizard of our age. You can protect him and I can be a mother for him, not to mention that I also know how to use a wand.

- We are not his family.

He stepped closer to her and put one loose strand of hair behind her ear. She had changed dramatically. The ever-present smirk on her lips had left. It had been replaced by a hard line of lips. Her eyes weren't shining mischievously anymore. They wore a determined expression. She didn't wear her long silken hair loose, but kept it in a tight bun. And she only ever wore long billowing robes that hid her perfect figure. After the incident she had refused to talk to him for a whole month. Slowly she had allowed him back into her life. She didn't let him come near her for another two months. Now, after nearly half a year she still wasn't the same and this sad expression never left her beautiful features.

- He can't replace her. He's not ours to take care of.

She broke down into his arms, crying. He gently caressed her back and whispered reassuring words to her, hoping to ease the pain. But he knew he couldn't give her what she needed to learn how to smile again.

...

- Hello Tabby. It's me.

- Hey Albus. Did you have a nice day?

- Quite. Have you asked Poppy to check you?

- … Yes.

Her answer was hard to understand. He took off his outer robe he had been wearing for his trip to the ministry. The moment he stepped into the living room his breath caught in his throat. Every night it was the same. She was just too beautiful to bear. Even after seven years of marriage he couldn't get used to the idea of calling her his. She was simply too good for him.

- So?

- Imhmajmd...

- Pardon me?

- I'm pregnant.

He was shocked. Had she just said what he thought she had said?

- But why, I mean how, I mean… That's amazing!

- You- You are happy?

- Of course I am. How could I not be?

- I thought, I… Albus, I'm afraid.

- Don't be. This little girl is going to be the most beautiful and healthy kid in the whole wide world. And it's going to have the most beautiful amazing mother.

- But-

- No but!

- Albus?

- Hm.

- I love you.

...

- It's your turn.

- But I just stepped into our rooms.

- Well, your problem.

- I've got an idea, my dearest: You go check on her and in the meantime I'll prepare a nice bath for the two of us. Champagne and everything.

- Nice try and very appealing. But not quite enough. What happens after we had this bath you've been talking about?

- There are quite a few things I could imagine.

He winked. She smiled at him and left the room to look for their little girl, Helena Ludovice Dumbledore.

- Hello, my sweet. What is wrong?

She took the little bundle out of her cradle and rested her gently in the crook of her arm. The girl, however, didn't stop wailing and even after ten minutes Minerva still didn't know what exactly was wrong with her daughter.

- Albus, I don't know – Are you listening to me?

He hadn't been. He was too mesmerized by the vision he saw. There they were: The two most beautiful and perfect women in the world. He felt a wave of affection roll over him as he saw his amazing wife holding their enchanting daughter. He still didn't know what he had done to deserve them.

- I'm sorry, my dear. What did you just say?

She snickered.

- Well, I can't get your daughter to stop whining. Would you take over? Maybe you know what to do.

She placed the little girl in her fathers' arms and she stopped crying the instance he touched her skin.

- … What did I expect…

- She loves me best.

He stuck his tongue out towards her.

- Aye, but since you love each other so much, I think it won't bother you to share your bed with our daughter tonight instead of me…

- You know what I meant…

- 'Course I do. But anyway. Goodnight, my love.

- Please Minerva –

- I meant Nele.

- Now look what you got your daddy into.

Minerva had walked into the living room. Of course she was not angry at all. It sometimes was like this and Nele wanted only one parent and not the other. But she liked teasing Albus nevertheless. The moment Albus stepped into the room, he was sure his wife had only been joking. His daughter had drifted off to sleep again and he sat down on the couch, next to Minerva. He gently placed Helena in her mother's arms and then draped his one arm over his spouse's shoulder.

- See, she loves you too.

Minerva turned her head towards Albus and smiled.

- And you know who loves you even more?

He leaned closer to her. Their lips were nearly touching.

- I do. More than life itself.

And he kissed her. As they pulled apart she looked him in the eyes.

- Now, what about this bath and the things you wanted to do afterwards?

* * *

Well, that's it for today. Please be the kindest people on earth and leave a review. (Only if you find the time, of course. Don't feel put under pressure (..."pushing down on me, pressing down on you, no man ask for...^^))

Did you notice the chapters getting longer?


	5. Chapter 5

Hey folks. =)

So, here's the next chapter. It's starting to be a bit angsty and not too fluffy anymore, but I rather like these bits.

I thought it would be fun to put a disclaimer here: Not my characters, but my idea. ;)

And I'd like to thank Uhura for her lovely reviews. You're the best!

But let's not become a "babbling bumbling band of baboons" and let the chapter begin!

* * *

- You need to rest, my dear Tabby.

- I don't have enough time to rest. I just… There's too much work to be done.

- But the term only just started. How can you have so much to do?

- Well, I've got a whole House to look after. The Weasley twins aren't really what you'd call angels. I'm your deputy and have to do most of your paper work. There are essays to be graded and handed back. And don't forget the most important reason: I've got a daughter to take care of. In case you don't know: She's seven years old now and she kind of likes to explore the school. At night! Any more questions?

- Minerva, look, I'm sorry, but you really don't need to do so much. Just let yourself rest every now and then.

- And when should this "now and then" be? There is no time, Albus!

- Then let me do something.

- What could you do? You're nearly never around, searching for someone who's supposed to be dead. You have even less time. You're never around.

- Of course I am.

- Yes, exactly. You come home well past midnight. Nele is already tucked in and finally stopped complaining that she "isn't tired". Your paperwork is done, because it needs to be finished before the next day starts, for there will be dozens of letters again. Most of them love-letters, you know? So many women offer themselves to you to get you out of your bachelorhood. Well, what else? Ah yes: The night patrolling I have to do is done too, my cubs are in bed or at least in their common room. And the essays? I leave them for the morning since it's the only two hours I've got. You know, between five and seven, before Nele has to be woken and a new day starts. But when I force my eyes open at half past four in the morning, wishing for two strong warm arms to hold me for only five minutes, there is no-one next to me. You are already gone again. Don't tell me, you are around.

- Minerva, I-

- You know, that's ok. It really is. I mean, I miss the old times when I entered our chambers and there was someone waiting with a little surprise of some sort. Or when I woke up in the morning and there was someone lying next to me, who watched the sun rise together with me. Or when I woke up in the middle of the night because there was someone lying next to me, planting feather-light kisses on my bare shoulders. I miss you, but it's ok. I know you're busy.

- Minerva, if I'd have known.

- Then what? Nothing Albus. And isn't it sad, that I have to tell you about these things. What does Nele want to be in the future? Do you know?

He only shook his head.

- A dark witch, so you come looking for her and she can play hide and seek with her daddy. I love you, Albus and I know what you do is important. But please don't forget the things and people that are much closer.

- Minerva, please…

- I've got work to do.

...

- Class dismissed.

As the last students left the room the headmaster stepped inside.

- Good morning, Professor Dumbledore.

- I wish you the most splendid morning, Professor McGonagall.

- Ok. The last ones are gone. Is there something you want, Albus?

- Yes.

- Well, out with it. You're like my first years. Mr. Potter is going to cause trouble, by the way… He's like his father.

- I don't want to talk about the students.

- What is it then? What is it, you want?

- My wife.

She fell silent. It had been two years since their argument and things hadn't exactly improved. Of course he had tried, but there were simply too many pressing problems to solve.

- The next lesson starts in about ten minutes.

- No, it's already cancelled. The students know you won't be here for the rest of the day.

- Oh?

She crooked one eyebrow.

- Yes. Please, let me make it up to you.

- And you think the dark side will rest for this one day and let you stay here?

- I give a damn about the dark side. I need my wife.

The second eyebrow joined the first. Albus never swore.

- Please… Please, Minerva… Tabby.

She looked at him for a while, wonder and a hint of shock clearly written on her face.

- What about Nele? Spend your free-time with her. She misses you.

Guilt crossed his features. He hadn't really spent time with his daughter for a whole month. In the morning before he went away he always went to her room and sat next to her, talking to her quietly. She sometimes woke up and they would chat for a while. Minerva didn't know about this. It was the time she got up and missed someone next to her.

- She's going to be with Poppy today and stay there for the night. And tomorrow she will come back home and we'll spent the day together. The three of us. Please Minerva, I need you.

- Now you need me, don't you? Well, we better get going then.

- I love you!

He hugged her and lifted her off the floor, spinning her around a few times. When he set her back down he kissed her hard on the mouth, showing her how much he really needed her.

...

- Albus, since _he _returned-

- Please say the name, my dear.

- Well whatever… You've been seeing the minister nearly every hour of every day. I don't want to annoy you with the same argument over and over again, but there's one thing: What day was yesterday?

- The seventh of June – Oh good Lord. Nele.

- Yes… She thinks you forgot her. I told her you were on a very important meeting that you couldn't miss and you will congratulate her today.

- And she…?

- She didn't really take it well. You know at least how old she turned, right?

- Of course I do. How could I not know?

She only raised an eyebrow.

- … bad question…

- Albus, I won't lecture you. You're too old for this and you'll find a way out of this, but I want to tell you one thing: This might have been the last birthday your daughter wanted to have you around. She's thirteen years old. She doesn't want to become a dark witch anymore. You know what that means?

He looked at her.

- She doesn't want to play hide and seek any longer. She doesn't want her father to find her. I'm just trying to tell you: Our little baby that loved you best and that stopped crying when placed in your arms, is no longer a baby. She's barely a child anymore. You know, now it's you who's got no time left for her, but the instance she's old enough to live her own life, she may not have time for you. I'm saying: Don't let her childhood pass unnoticed. It's too short and it's already nearly over. Nele loves you, more than you can imagine, but even a child's love and forgiveness are limited.

Albus just looked at his wife. As she was about to turn and leave his office, he suddenly broke down crying. In an instance she was by his side, comforting the strongest wizard of their age.

TBC

* * *

It would be simply wonderful if you'd leave a review. =)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again. =)

First, I'd like to thank sevy MMAD for her lovely review and it's only because of you that I'm updating.

But these parts of the story have to be posted too, so here they are.

And one advice: If you put on "Such Great Heights" by The Postal Service or Asaf Avidan's original "Maybe you are" the next chapter gets really beautiful in some way. At least that's how I feel.

* * *

- Minerva, dear, please come here.

She stood up from the chair she had been sitting in, opposite him, the desk separating them. She had started to do as much work as possible in his office to spend at least some time with him, even if they just sat opposite each other, tending to paperwork. She slowly rose from her chair and rounded the desk so she stood next to him.

- Sit, my love.

He pulled her into his lap and put his arms around her waist holding her close. Carefully he started planting kisses on her neck. She moaned. It had been way too long since they had really been together.

- What is this about, Albus?

- Can't a man love his wife?

She smiled. Even though he sometimes seemed so distant, he loved her as much as when she had first asked him to join him in the Grindelwald-war. It has been in her seventh year. He had started teaching during her sixth grade and the moment she had set eyes on him, she loved him. Of course she had never in her wildest dreams believed he loved her back, but, as he told her later, he had. It had been the reason he didn't want her to fight Grindelwald. Her marriage had been great. They were blessed with the most wonderful daughter. Helena went to Beauxbaton. They didn't want her to go to Hogwarts. It would have been nearly impossible to hide their relations. Beauxbaton did her well, she loved her school. She was fourteen years old by now. Every now and then Minerva remembered their little Ariana Hedwig Dumbledore. That's how they would have called her if it wouldn't have been for the incident. There had been many arguments, especially these last years but Minerva and Albus always got over them.

Minerva looked down and her eyes focused on Albus hand. It was black. He hadn't told her what had happened and he refused to tell her what would happen with the hand. She had accepted it, even though she had started to pray for him every evening, hoping the hand didn't mean anything too crucial, for it definitely meant something serious. She took it and inspected it. Albus hadn't tried to pull back.

- Dance with me, my darling Tabby.

He stood up slowly and pulled her into his arms. There was no music but they swayed to their own song. Neither one did a wrong step or turn, it was perfection.

She put her head on his chest and sighed contentedly.

- I love you, my beautiful Minerva. I love you so much. So very, very much.

- And I love you, Albus.

They kept dancing for a while.

- What is wrong?

He didn't answer but let her into a graceful turn.

- Albus, please tell me what's bothering you.

- Yesterday I've visited Nele.

That didn't answer her question at all.

- She said, she misses you, but she was happy to see me. We talked for hours. Oh, what a perfect daughter we got. Did I ever tell you, how much I love you for giving birth to this little wonder?

She looked up at him confused.

- Yes Albus. Repeatedly.

- Well, it's true. But how can she be anything but a wonder with a mother like you? It would have been a cruel deed of nature if she would have given Nele only my attributes. Good she took more of yours.

- Albus, what is wrong?

- Nothing, my dear. I just enjoy your company. And I want to apologize. I want to apologize for the numerous mistakes I have made. The last recent one had lasted for more than seven years and I'm sorry for that. I should have had more time for you, for Nele, for us, our marriage. I'm so sorry and I hope you can forgive me one day.

- I already have Albus.

- No, you raised Nele on your own most of the time and you still had so many other things to do. I should have been here.

- No harm done. But why are you talking like this?

- Like what?

- So… I don't know. Like this.

- Well, Minerva… I- You have investigated my hand earlier, remember?

- Yes.

- Look, the black… It's a spell, an ancient spell that I got under, carelessly as I am. It's not really good for me.

- Well, I'm sure we can fix it. I've been wondering for a while now why you don't just heal it.

- I can't.

- Well, ask a healer.

He just shook his head. She looked at him in shock.

- But, but it's staying like it is now. The spell killed your hand, so what? I can live with this, you can live with it. It's ok. Right?

Nothing. He just looked her in the eyes.

- No…

It was barely a whisper.

- NO! You are Albus Dumbledore for Merlin's sake! You don't just get under a spell that, that… is not good for you. Tell me you're lying.

He pulled her even closer into his arms.

- I'm so, so sorry my love. If I could turn back time –

- But you can. I still got my old time-turner.

- You know, you can't change destiny.

- But it's not destiny. It's just bad luck. Please Albus. I can't loose you.

He kissed her on the lips. Very tender his lips moved against hers. Suddenly she deepened the kiss and while kissing started to pull off her outer robe. His' followed, as well as their remaining clothes. While undressing she steered them towards his bedroom…

When they lay in his big bed, they usually didn't use because they had one shared bed in their chambers, he stroked her back as she drifted off to sleep.

- I can't be without you, Albus. I love you.

She muttered these words already half asleep. She didn't hear his reply:

- Well, then Minerva, you are a fool. But I'll love you forever.

...

- Mum?

- Yes, dear?

- It's wrong what they say, right? Daddy didn't die. It's just some silly lie.

- Come here, my sweet.

Helena sat down in her mother's lap on the floor. They were in her parents' rooms.

- Your father loves you, you know that right?

- 'Course I do.

- Well…

Minerva felt the tears forming in her eyes.

- Well, he… Yesterday… Yes, Nele, it is true.

- But, but that means…

Minerva only nodded, pulling her daughter closer to offer her some comfort but at the same time taking some of Helena's warmth away from her. Minerva had been feeling cold since yesterday. She had never known it would be over so fast. They had made love the night before and not even twenty-four hours later he was dead. She hadn't even known as one of the first people. She found out in the hospital wing and luckily Remus was thoughtful enough to get a chair for her. She would have fallen to the floor otherwise. Her brain had stopped working for a moment. It had been too much for her to bear. It can't be, she repeated again and again. When most people had gone (she didn't know where they were or who stayed) she walked towards the Astronomy tower. There he was, lying in the grass. His bones were broken, there was no denying it. He was dead. She couldn't even imagine he was just sleeping. The short distance between her and his body seemed to last forever. When she finally reached him, she broke down next to his corpse.

She cried. She cried for hours and planted kisses to his face that already started getting cold. Rain fell from the sky and soaked her clothes – the clothes he had taken off only a few hours ago. Someone pulled her up and dragged her back to the castle where she kept crying through the night. The next day she thought of Nele for the first time. She had to be strong for her. She was only fourteen, only a child.

- Mum, it's not true. I don't believe it.

Nele pulled Minerva out of her thoughts.

- Nele, my love, look… it's true. But you must know one thing: Your daddy loves you and he's not really gone. He's always with you wherever you go. Maybe he's sitting on a cloud in heaven and every night before you go to sleep he comes down to tuck you in. As long as you don't forget him, he's not really gone.

- But why do you seem so composed?

- Believe me, dear, I'm not.

- Do you miss daddy?

- More than you can ever imagine.

- How much did you love him?

Minerva tabbed her daughter on the nose.

- Well, imagine this: There's someone you like very much. So much, that you'd do everything for him. You love him more than yourself. If you take this feeling ten-thousand times, that's not even close to how I felt for Albus.

- But I heard you argue about… about me.

- Look, you sometimes have to argue to say all the things that have to be said and afterwards there's a big reconciliation.

As Minerva said that she remembered all the times one of those reconciliations ended in passionate love-making. Nele was conceived on one of these occasions.

- And we never argued _about_ you. I just had to remind daddy every now and then what's important in life. He tended to loose sight of the things that were closest to him.

TBC

* * *

I always said that I'd never write a story were Albus dies... See what happens when you tell yourself to never do something...

Don't worry though, the story is longer and there's more to come.

And the usual: It would be awesome if you'd maybe find the time to leave a few lines. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there. I'm sorry I haven't posted anything for a whole month. Wow... that's long.**

**Well, anyway. Here we go again. A bit of drama ahead. ;)**

* * *

- Mum? I'm here. Would you please come to the door?

- Ok, but what for - OH!

- Mum, meet your grandson Percival Mark Smith.

- Hello, little one.

If one of the students would have witnessed the scene they would have thought someone had taken Polyjuice. This just couldn't be Headmistress McGonagall.

- I'm your grandma. Hey there.

- And I brought Brian with me.

- Of course you did. Hello Brian. The proud father, right?

Brian nodded.

- Nele, would you think it's odd to show Albus his grandson?

- Well, no… It's ok. Here. We'll go to the living room.

- Thank you.

Minerva took the baby and walked into her office – Albus' old office.

In the middle of the room, behind the desk was an empty picture frame. The other frames were occupied.

- I know you aren't sleeping. Would one of you be so kind as to fetch my husband? Wherever he is. I start to believe he has an affair.

- Yes, Headmistress. With a portrait of you.

The people in the pictures started to snicker.

- Albus. Come here this second!

- I'm here, my love. You look even more beautiful in reality. The painter of your portrait missed some of your beauty spots. It really doesn't do you justice, even though it still outshines all the pictures in the whole world.

- Hello, love. It's good to see you. Look who's here.

She turned the baby so he could see the little boy.

- Tabby, is this my … my grandchild?

- Yes. Percival Mark Smith.

- Oh, give him to me.

Minerva only raised her eyebrow.

- Ok… impossible. But look, he looks so cute. You will tell him as often as possible that his grandfather loves him and that he loves me best, right?

- Albus!

- Only joking, my dear.

Minerva turned around to leave the office again.

- I miss you, Tabby.

- Oh Albus, you can't imagine how much I miss you and yearn for you touch. I'm looking forward to meet you again.

...

- Poppy, I think I'll retire.

- What? Why?

- I'm old, one-hundred-and-two years to be precise. It's been thirty years since Voldemort's fall. I'm tired. And there's my daughter's family. She's already got three children and a forth one is on its way. I want to enjoy my life for as long as there's some left.

- But what… what about the office?

- You mean the portrait?

- Well, yes…

- I've got an own one. Besides, I have to be able to live without Albus advice and comment on everything.

- But Albus had been working well past his one-hundred-twentieth birthday.

- I know, Poppy. But Albus is Albus. I'm Minerva and I can't go on.

- But, I shall miss you!

- I shall miss you, too. But you just come as often as possible to my manor in the highlands. You're always welcome.

- Oh Min, I hope you're doing the right thing.

- It's Minerva. And I know I am.

...

- Minerva!?

- … over here…

- Are you alright?

- … I don't know.

- Where exactly are you?

- … living room…

- Minerva, what – Oh my god! You are bleeding.

- … am I?

- What happened?

Minerva just pointed to one corner of the room she had been staring at for the whole time. Poppy turned her head in the direction and nearly fainted from what she saw.

- … Oh my god…

- … I don't believe there is one…

In the corner lay the dead and bloody bodies of Nele, Brian, Percival, Jane, Joanne and Alexander.

- What happened here?

- … I was in the cellar, getting some wine.

Minerva still held the bottle in her hand.

- …and then there were screams. I ran up here, my wand at the ready. There were many people, dark robes and all. They just killed them. One by one. I don't know why. And I … I was… I was too late. Poppy, I was too late. I didn't protect my daughter. I didn't do the only thing I was supposed to do. I failed her. I failed … Albus. I was too late…

Minerva kept repeating this sentence like a mantra. The bottle slipped from her hand and she fell to the floor, into the shards. She didn't notice as her hands where cut and blood came out of them.

- But… but why are you bleeding?

- … tried to fight … got hit … didn't kill me. Poppy, it didn't kill me. I'm the old one here. Why did I survive? Why, Poppy?

- I don't know Min. I don't know.

Minerva didn't complain about the hated nickname. When Poppy knelt down next to her to take her into her arms, Minerva let it happen, but she kept staring at the corpses that used to be her family.

- I'm alone, Poppy. I'm all alone.

- No Min, you've got me and Rolanda and so many countless friends that will be happy to spend time with you.

- But I've got no family left. Not even Albus' brother, Aberforth. He died last year. Poppy, I'm alone.

Throughout the whole dialogue Minerva didn't shed one tear. She didn't cry at all. Not even during the funeral, when six people were buried while she was still alive.

...

- Minerva, please don't bottle the pain up. You need to cry to let go.

- What if I don't want to Albus?

- Please, my dear.

- No Albus. Our daughter is … gone. She was my only connection to you. The one and only proof I had that the things between us really occurred. She was my beacon to lead me through these past years and now she's gone. Hell, Albus it has been fifty years since you've left me. I've forgotten what it feels like to have you kiss my lips, to have you touch my body, to have you make love to me. I've just forgotten. I'm starting to forget your face, your heights and I'm starting to forget how your eyes twinkled. I'm old, too old to remember everything. But I always thought I would be able to remember every little bit of you, but I don't.

- But we're talking just now.

- Yes, Albus, but it's not the same and you know it too. I'm tired. Please let me leave this place, my love.

- I … No. Please Minerva. There's so much ahead of you. So many things you can still do.

- But I don't want to do them alone.

- You are not alone.

- Yes, I know. But I feel like it.

- Nothing is your fault, Tabby.

- The name sounds odd when it's directed towards a hundred-and-twenty-two-year-old woman, doesn't it?

- But it's my name for you, my dear. You know that I still love you as much as I did in your seventh year when I forbid you to join me on my journey to defeat Grindelwald, right?

- Yes, I do, but I'm a fool, Albus.

*one final chapter ahead of you.*

* * *

**Well... Here it is. I hope you like it**.

**This is the last chapter. There's only an epilogue left. **

**Please leave a review. **

**Thanks. =)**


End file.
